The Tales From those Warriors
by turtlelovermikey3000
Summary: Hi. My name is E.G Well as you know I have awesome life. Well as you see I lived in NYC. Then as I looked at the sky. The Earth gained me my strength and destiny. Well who am I kidding? I was total social outcast until I met those turtles then some strangers then it got even more crazier then mutants and some goons are loose. Will life ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter-1 Biography-

Hello... My name is **... Somewhere in NYC**

 **The team looked through the files...**

 **And Find. Journals?**

Bio- Character Description

Full name: Evangeline Lynda Thomas

Alias or whatever other names-Eva, E.G or E or by my avatar name; Starr, Fearless, Bud or Buddy.

Whatever works. Unless it's not stupid. That's where I cross the line.

You been warned.

Well... Okay!

Height: 5"2" Yes. You got it. I can also win the Next Top Model!

Hair: Dark Carmel

Eye: Dark Grey

Personality-Nice, and well peaceful; your average girl next door!

Depends what mood you ought get me in. But I'm that fearless.

But I can be dicey. And the true blue!

Romance-Single: But we don't know yet.

Favorite color-Aquamarine blue and Grey.

Life story: Pretty normal. I guess. My dad is over seas somewhere in Italy; My mom a waitress. Well crazy.

But that's her life Not mine. I play guitar and write my own songs.

I was in band once. Well heck. A kid can dream so can I.  
My Dad is R.J. The Rocker of The Roadside! Only they break up in year 1999.  
But it's cool. To have my Dad to totally rock out!

Friends-None. Until I met the turtles.

Age-17

Birthday: February 26

Well it looks like I'm out of paper.

E.G. signing out.

* * *

Full name: Skylar Theodora Regina Kristina Fox

Hometown: Grand Prairie, Texas (Formerly) NYC

Favorite food-Pizza

Other names: Sky, T.

Another cool thing about me: I also love to surf.

I recycled tin cans. (Totally lame!) But No one asked your opinions. I'm animal person.

Favorite food-Pizza and barbecue chicken with house wings and Garlic bread!

Personality: Strong minded, bash, Self opinionated, tough, rebellious, stubborn (formerly)

(Sometimes get in trouble. Well who asked you. Show off!) Can be actually nice at times. (Yes. That peachy, sunshine.)

Life story: My father who by the way left when I was baby, leaving my self proclaimed lunatic mother to raised me. She's being cool and all. But I can read her like a book. She's strong mother.

That's where I got the strong free warrior from her.

Friends-The purple dragons (formerly) Now The turtles! Who's the best!

T out. I was born on the twenty second of August.

I'm seventeen years old.

* * *

Accurately, all among Readers.

My name is Daphne-Anne Dionne Maia Reed.

But called me Di.

I used to lived and born and raised in Arlington, Virginia on July 14 in Crowley Hospital.

I'm sixteen years old.

But now moved to New York City. For a cozy start I thought everyone hated me.

Until I became tutor of some strangers. Which changed my life from your average nerd to a

* * *

social butterfly.

Or in other words when my fairy godmother gained my wish, I didn't really except the fact she didn't tell me I will find love also.

I guess when you're in Rome you find Love.

I'm like Juliet; Accurately if I was Juliet. I will be dead by now.

Well blame William Shakespeare's works and legacy especially my favorite,

The ones are Midsummer's Night Dream and my favorite from

Edgar Allen Poet is called The Raven.

I have other alias, Daphne or furthermore Di they also by the way called me.

Or the Brains. I'm genius.. I can hack computer systems. You're man.

But the thing is I don't know how to get certain someone to have his eyes on me.

Roses are red, violets are blue.

Who is the moon, Who's the sky?

He is cute, has gasp in his tooth and rhythms with RO-NNY.

-Helpless Nerd-

* * *

Full name-

Beatrice Marina Jessica Rosina Walter

Call me Bee! Where Good pals!

Here is a cool fact about me:

I'm left handed but used my right hands. I can skateboard and surf.

My nickname come from when I was baby. I always smiled at you right away it will melt your little hearts away. Because of that my parents called me their little Bumbling Bee to Bee. So my nickname is absolutely positively important to me.

The thing I love about me is my beautiful blue eyes and laugh and smile. I know that sounds very childlike. But smiles is the awesome part of the world.

I don't believe in ugliness or not standing out to crowd. I believe in we're all beautiful in our own away.

The Little Mermaid is my favorite Disney movie along with Snow White and the seven dwarfs. Ariel and Snow White are my favorite. She's everyone favorite mermaid and like Snow I'm the dreamer. Like Mikey I'm a cat person. In my free time beside playing video game and one of those dudes who have no when to have fun or just be you. I love to read poems that makes you top of the world and just smile.

My favorite song is Monster by Shrilex, Evaulate. Pretty much everything dudes on my I pod! Well except Polka.

My secret talents is that I'm musician who loves to make art.

I have earthy unique sense of style that make things well bright. My favorite colors are Orange and Turquoise. My favorite song is everything that makes the room glow.

Before I go to bed I loved sunsets and loved to draw about them. To me sunsets are very beautiful especially fireworks and city lights.

I grew up from large family and loved to have fun.

I'm born and raised in Venice, California. I'm also the baby of the family.

But I loved my life in NYC.

I was born on the thirty-first of December, which is New Years Eve.

I'm also fifteen years old.

I will blow out my sixteenth candles in December!  
I have happy and thrill for life description. My bff's are the Turtles and Mikey.

Mikey is cool beans. Mikey is the best friend I ever have. My other friend ditched me and scolded me for being so babyish all the time.

Mikey is the awesome friend I ever have!

He will never call me out. He is so funny sweet and loyal. The nicest guy in the world. I don't know this world always judges people especially mutants.

He also the guy to have heart to talk conversation. If you are sad about something he is the guy. And that what make him welll...Mikey! And the best video game champion whom I'm going to destroy soon.

I proud to say he is my best friend. If anyone hurt him. There be hot kitty fight!

No mercy. That goes for you Dogpound!

We are both fun and both love pizza and pretty much everything!

I'm hungry. Pizza is calling my name.

Well I'll hope see you guys next time.

Later!

-Bee-


	2. Chapter 2

I do not owned TMNT which is obviously the 2012 series.

Chapter 2-The Beginning

It was a beautiful day.

I woke up as the sunshine shine on my bay bedroom windows.

I just smiled. I got out of bed, and made myself breakfast.

I did summersaults and did my morning yoga.

Today was a beautiful day.

Yes. It's E.G. The one and only. I changed in my blue sweatshirt, jeans and blue matching hair-band which matches my outfit. Then I put on cream white scarf and boots.

I rode the subway.

-6:00 AM

At Roosevelt High-

The school was crowded with busload of students and one drinking Starbucks coffee who rudely spilled coffee on my outfit which I gasped.

"Good luck, loser!" They laughed which I gasped and ran straight to the nurse office who in return hand me glittery pink and white stripes shirt with a star on it.

And I got cream salmon pink scarf instead. Pink is so NOT my color. But that will do.

I wiped the coffee off my face and got emergency hair SOS kit.

I stayed in the bathroom. Until the bell rings.

I got out.

-Meanwhile-

"Miss Skylar. You're late." The teacher turned at the dark haired girl in grey shirt, red pants and leather jacket.

"So?" The girl scowled, and went to her seat. She gave kid a look who quickly got out of their seat. She sat in and stared at her watch.

Skylar stared at me. I stared at her. Then turned to the lessons.

"So Fong broke up with you." Said Arie, one of that demon's clan.

"Yes little mermaid. He did. Serves him right. I got out of the purple dragons long timers." She gave a bored look.

"Skylar! You earned after school detention."

I laughed quietly to myself.

"And you too Miss Evangeline."

Skylar just laughed and whispered in my ear,

"Giddy up, pony boy. It's going to be long semester."

I gulped.

Someone tell me I'm in lot of trouble and I'm right.

-Who's your favorite character?-


	3. Chapter 3

I do not owned them.

A/N: Dudes! Even though I said I'll have a long break from writing.

I have to update this chapter. I'm just a little explorer who needs to know.

Anyway thank you for loving my work as I much do.

Anyway enough chit chat. People get your little ears on.

Time to work on my magic...

Chapter-3

Even though finally my detention is over.

I went back to class. Which was math.

As they pratically hand over our testes.

I hold my arm to calmed myself down-Only to myself on the corner in my teacher's hands written in red ink was D minus, Miss Evangeline. You need more improvement.

As my mom came home from the diner she was distraught with the news.

By next week I get a tutor with other girls who I knew from my art class-Bee and Skylar the one I saw in detention. Is'nt she interesting? Our tutor is Daphne who just moved here. I don't really know her that well.

-The next day-

I got out of bed. I got apple from the basket-And to my very eyes,

was a note stamp on the fridge.

Dear, Evangeline

Honey, I'll went to work.

I will come home late. Microwave the leftover chicken alferdo pasta.

Love you sweetie.

-Love, Mom-

BTW and also save this note.)

That my mom. Wow! Isn't she pretty? I thought sarcastically to myself and opened the door.

As I went to the city bus. Meanwhile I looked up the address.

My tutor lives in Greenwich apartments on Alm Drive.

Finally, I called out.

"Alm drive!"

I went past the brick walls apartments littered by the garbage and a hapless kitty meowing. Finally, I went toward the beautiful side.

I felt like I was Dorthory from The Wizard of Oz following the yellow brick road.

Only I'm not spoiled brat. Which by the way dosen't have no fashion sense and who in darn right mind would named their dog Toto?

A beautiful luxury apartment.

I saw many cars and I went inside.

Finally I regonized the numbers that was scrawled on the paper: 328.

I knocked on it.

The door was opened.

And there in place was a girl with long hair who wore grey shirt and brown skirt with grey socks with loafers.

"Hello. You must be Evangelin-" I cut her off. "Called me E.G."

"Fair enough come in." She said.

It was a beautiful mansion even more prettier then mine!

We were tutoring in the kitchen. We are our little snacks to go with it.

"I'm sorry to asked. Why a smart girl like you are in someone else castle." inquired Skylar.

I gasped. The younger girl next to me who said her name was Bee gasped.

Skylar smirked. which Daphne looked like a red cream puff who was about to explode just now or a venom snake really to split up on her.

"Come on princess tell us?"

Only she said,"Lessons are canceled."

"But it's only 4-" protested Bee only the look that Di gave her shut up.

"Oh isn't the little baby scare-" "ENOUGH!" shouted Di as she pounded on the table grape juice landed on Skylar who only gasped in shock.

"I can't believe you did this you oaf!" As Sky went and grabbed napkins from the dispenser with her last name print on it.

"She would'nt do that if you weren't such a jerk to her." I shouted in rage.

"You no what! I don't need a freakin tutor. I can handle English-"

"It's Alegbra and Trigonometry." Di corrected which made Skylar gave us look.

Then the door slammed. I sighed. Bee gave her a hug but as we left.

"If only they know me..." Di said.

-Daphne's POV-

They think they know me so well. But really they don't. My mother is the Cecelia Chanel-Nellie who's by the way a millionaire.

Before you say I'm a spoiled brat.

My father died when I was only one months old that before I moved to NYC two weeks ago.

And leaving my mother devastated then she got job and suddenly got rich.

She never comes to visits me on the Holidays or even on my fourteenth birthday.

She spoils with me with expensive stuff-a comptuter, luxury apartment and a pool and two cats named Mami and Ginger.

But really all I need is her.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not owned them.

A/N: Hi readers! How are you. Time to work... **...**

 **Bee is my favorite character. She is so cool and amazing. You got it! You are hearing from Bee's POV.**

 **Time to work my magic!**

 **Chapter-4**

 **-Bee's POV-**

 **The Sunset was out. I went outside there is little kisses. The break of the beginning. I got my petals out and started to oil paint in my sketchbook.**

 **I smiled. "Bee! Time for breakfast!'' my older sisters Arielle and Maddie.**

 **Arielle and Madelyn are twins both twenty two then Gabrielle.**

 **Yup. Arielle, Maddie, Gabrielle are quadruplets.  
Then Raven, Regina, Susanna and Noelle. but we called her by her middle name Chloe. Noelle Nicole Chloe Anne is her real name. **

**Raven is our sister who is thirty four who moved out of house year ago**

 **when she graduated out of college. Then Sabrina, thirty two who is now married with two kids. Then Noreen who is thirty nine who studies at Medical School and hopes one day to find cure.**

 **Then Grace who is forty two. Maureen is forty- forty.**

 **My oldest sisters left the house. They only visited on family events and go on vacation.**

 **Then my older brothers-Stephen, Alex, Max Brian, Colby, Ryan and Melvin.**

 **Stephen, twenty six, Alex, 24 Max, 25, Brian, 27, Brian, 28, Colby, 29,**

 **Ryan, 18 and Melvin, 21.**

 **Big family huh?**

 **Now I wished I can see Di again.**

 **Skylar was such a jerk to her! Tomorrow I'm giving her the silent treatment.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well it been a long time. Since I last update. Why hello Readers. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter-1

-E.G.'s POV-

For the past few weeks we been giving Skylar the slient treatment. At lunch time We saw Skylar alone by herself. I was at the salad bar with frizzly Orange soda.

I saw Bee. "Poor Sky." pouted Bee. "Well bye!" I shouted. "Dude. What the damage?" Bee said. And turned her freckled rosy cheeks turned to me.

I sighed then said. "I don't hang out with jerks," I said coldly. Only puppy dog eyes appeared on Bee's face. I turned away. "That is not going to work with me." I replied stiffly and proudly.

Only her lips quiver. "Fine. Will you stop doing that. You are creeping me out!" I snapped. "Yay!" Bee pratically ignored me and hugged me. I smiled a little.

Skylar was taking bites of her French fries then putting back. "Hi," I replied. "Hiya!" Bee smiled and did the jazz hands. "What are you dorks doing here?" She said and coldly turned her eyes to us. "Look, ya big jerk. We only came here to make you ya feel homey. So stop being a stingy jerk for us and feel welcome you spineless fool!" I snapped. "Okay." Skylar replied. "Why is Di not talking to me?" She replied.

"Because, you hurt her feelings." Bee and I both replied. Skylar continued eating and ate her food then left.

-With Di- Di's POV

I greeted my nana, who was asleep. "Hi Nana." "Hi Daphne." she said and went back to sleep. I grabbed apple from the basket and took bite of it. Only the doorbell ring.

I opened it then frowned. It was Skylar. "Can I come in." She said. "Sure," I said as she was about to come in only I slammed the door in her face. Only the door bell ring. I answered it then frowned was about to slammed the door in her face only defeated by great strength who defeat the mass of someone average then a person who trained Barbie dolls all day. "Slam the door in my face. You won't have a face," threatened Skylar. I shrugged and let her in. "Look I'm sorry. What is that squishy feeling that you feel soft,"

"Gulity?" I asked. "No weak." She said. I scowled at her.

"I'm not really good at this. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you."

We both smiled.


	6. Chapter 6 A gift of a Friend

A/N: Hi! I'm back. Here is Chapter 6.

Chapter-6

-Skylar's POV-

So my gals and I asked our rents if we could gol to Beach. And to our surprise, they actually said yes. E.G drives, while the Geekazoid navigates and Me trying with my willpower not to strangle Bee. Luckily she was occupied with her Game-Boy.

While I was listening to my playlist. Finally we're here! At Ocean City. We changed into our bath suits. While everyone was swimming, I was trying not to get the heck wet.

The truth is I never been in Beach in my entire life. I not that good as swimming. Well I'm better now. But actually the idea of swimming in the who knows what creature did their business in creeps me out. So I made sand castles.

"Hey Sky! Do you want to jump in!" shouted Bee.

"Yes. I do Strawberry Shortcake, Wait. Is that my royal advisor from the Sweet Strawberry land where dreams really come true. Wait! I forgot something. I don't care, Angel cakes." I replied my tone with the tone obviously sarcasm burried in my voice. The truth is actually I enjoyed the little runt. She is like a little sister I never have.

If you tell her that I'll kill you.

You don't what life hit you. Oh yeah. ME!

I kicked the sand. Bee finally got the hint and get lost. I smirked. Only Bee came out of nowhere and threw water on me. Only she started to laugh, only suddenly she got superstition that I'm going to murder her.

"Oh look on your face so right now. You're so mad." "Oh wait girls! You would loved this show is called how to clip off Miss Bumblebee's wings." I growled and smirked and got my boxing gloves on.

She let out of pirecing scream she used a bucket on top of her and started to run for her dang lives. "I'm going to kill you! I'm going to smack you! Feed you to Jaws!-" I shouted after her.

"Oh E.G. Which lipgloss is better? Peach or Blueberry Banana Blitz?" asked Di.

"Peach." replied E.G. not looking from her magazine Teen Vogue.

"Guys! Help. There is mad grizzly she-devil thing hatter after me." shouted Bee screaming for the comment I tackled her. She got out of my reach and started to run.

"Should we help?" said Di anxiously,"No. Leave them be! Bee got this."

-Two Seconds later

Bee was under my headlock. "Okay, poor Bumbling Bee is turning blue." said Di.

"Okay. Fine. Beatrice Marina Jessica Rosina Walter and Skylar Theodora Regina Kirstina Fox stop acting like children this instant. You rubbish little fools!" E.G said sternly shouted. That stopped us. By using our full names?! She is good I give her that.

I let her go. Bee fell out of the floor on exhaustion, "You...are evil!" She finally choked up. I flipped my hair and replied snarkly,"Why thank you." While E.G. rolled her eyes and Di looked at us in amusement. We finally chill.

Only we did'nt know someone is watching us.


End file.
